


A Christmas present

by B_2333ucky



Category: HP/SS JP/SS
Genre: M/M, Minor James Potter & Adult Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: Intersex professor





	A Christmas present

想要抓住一个躲避魔法部搜查而东躲西藏的斯莱特林前任教授对于一名出色的傲罗来说并不是一件难事

哈利的新家中  
“真是乖呢，我亲爱的教授…”  
哈利居高临下的看着躺在床上双手被施了束缚咒，双眼紧闭一声不吭的斯莱特林前任院长，手已然抚上了那具自己日思夜想的脸庞  
黑发的男人长得并不好看，过度的劳累使他的容貌与年龄极其不符：消瘦的脸上眉头紧锁，漆黑的瞳仁深不可测，正中间挺立着一只给人印象深刻的大鼻子，嘴唇紧闭，唇边两道深深的法令纹，齐肩长的头发也总是油腻腻的，垂在脸颊两侧  
但是哈利却并不这么想  
此刻的哈利一本满足地抚摸着教授的脸，梅林知道他想这么干已经很久了，那张看似大理石般的坚硬面孔，手感却出乎意料的好，就像梦里的一样，满心欢喜的哈利不禁多捏了几下柔软的脸颊，没注意到可怜老教授的脸越来越黑  
“听好了，你最好别放我下来，我找到机会的话一定会捅死你这个脑子里满是鼻涕虫的史前巨怪！”  
双眼里盛满怒火的男人咬牙切齿地挤出无法表现出威胁的几句话  
哈利脸上绽放的笑容更大了，他慢条斯理的凑近男人，嘴唇触碰上男人的额头，无视身下人眼中的震惊与愤怒，从紧锁眉头中间那道深深的皱纹开始，一路向下…吻过颤动着的眼皮…长而浓密的睫毛…无比高挺的鼻子，最终停留在男人常年紧闭，毫无血色的嘴唇上  
斯内普脑中嗡的一声，就像冰面被生生凿开一样，头脑中仅存的一丝理智在与哈利唇瓣紧贴的那一瞬间，轰然坍塌  
哈利拖着男人的后脑勺，吮吸着那两瓣柔软无比的唇瓣，云朵般柔软的触感使他近乎疯狂，舌头也趁机滑入了男人因喘不过气而微张着的口腔，想象着曾经偷偷学习过的接吻技巧，哈利将舌砥上男人的牙床，从左至右慢慢舔过，又轻轻用舌尖挑起对方的舌，与之搅动纠缠，啧啧水声让人脸红不止  
“嗯…嗯……”  
一声低沉的呻吟从男人嘴中滑出，性感丝滑的声线让哈利兴奋不已，他更加用力地吮吸着男人两片柔软的唇，直到男人开始大口喘气，胸口不断上下起伏，哈利才依依不舍才放过他  
此时的斯内普说不出的诱人，沾满了两人唾液的薄唇因刚才的亲吻肿大了一整圈，愈发红润，而他禁欲的黑色长袖内搭白色高领衬衫与苍白脸上渗出的淡红形成了极为鲜明的对比，令人只想撕破这层虚伪的正经  
斯内普的衣服被暴力的撕扯开，未着寸缕的纤瘦身体暴露在哈利的眼前，削薄下塌的肩膀，极为突出的锁骨，平坦胸部上瑟缩着两颗小小的深褐色乳头，因常年的营养不良，皮肉有些松弛的腹部肤色灰白，肋骨根根分明……根本不会有人会对着这样的身体产生性幻想，在男人复杂的眼神中，哈利却深情将头埋在他的胸前，嘴唇含住了其中一侧的乳头，灵巧的舌尖以打着圈儿的方式舔舐着那深色的乳晕，牙齿则轻轻啃咬，摩擦着小奶头，让它受到刺激快速的挺立起来  
“嗯……另一…另一边…”  
斯内普感觉另一侧被冷落的乳头越发的瘙痒，难受得扭动着身体  
看到男人的身体因为自己挑拨出来的快意变得敏感而淫荡，哈利感到前所未有的满意，他简直爱了死男人现在这幅脆弱的样子，但是作为一个时时刻刻听老师话的“好学生”，哈利乖乖地将嘴唇转移到另一颗备受冷落的小乳头上，用牙齿细细研磨，让它淫荡地挺立起来，又开始恶意地将充血变大的乳珠吸起，然后松口，“看它“啵”地一声弹回胸部，楚楚可怜地红肿着，手指还不断拨弄着左侧的那一颗  
哈利抬起头，看着自己在男人胸前留下的杰作，两颗被玩到水光潋滟似樱桃般的奶头挺立在苍白胸部上，强烈的视觉刺激使下半身的小哈利迅速勃起  
斯内普身上仅有的内裤被撕开，两条细长的腿也被迫分开，哈利将手指伸入两腿之间柔软浓密的毛丛，握住他中等大小，已经硬热的肉茎上下抚弄着  
斯内普的脸愈发潮红，常年的禁欲生活使他敏感的身体不能受到一点点的挑拨，哈利的手速越来越快，男孩宽大的手掌摩擦着脆弱的表皮，男人感到那处前所未有的火热胀痛，一股股暖流在腰间流窜，快意不断地刺激大脑皮层…许久未尝过的极致快乐…到达高潮定点的一瞬间，斯内普只觉得脑中一片空白，浓稠并散发着淡淡腥味的精水喷射在哈利的手中，还有下面那个难以启齿的禁忌之处，潮湿的要滴出水来  
哈利将沾满精水的手顺势往斯内普的会阴处抹去，手指却在触摸到某一处时停了下来…斯内普的心砰砰直跳，极力克制着自己身体的颤抖，他从未如此紧张过，就算作为间谍面对伏地魔时也未如此慌乱，更何况那个唯一知道自己身体秘密的人也早已死去  
终于，这个极度难堪的秘密将会重见天日……  
“梅林啊…”哈利看着男人双腿之间轻呼了一声，那里存在着一个本不该在男性身上出现的器官，会阴中间两片深粉色的肉瓣贴合在一起，羞涩地紧闭着，肉瓣中还藏着一个已经被淫水浸湿了的小小阴蒂  
“求你了……不要看…”  
斯内普绝望地闭上眼睛准备迎来男孩的嘲讽，下一秒，却感觉男孩的嘴唇贴上了他三十多年来一直隐藏的秘密—拥有男性器官的同时，他还拥有女人才有的阴道  
“为什么不要看，这里真是太美了，还有你的整个身体，我亲爱的教授，你总是让我惊喜。”  
哈利用两根手指分开了那两片与女人相比要小许多的花瓣，看到粉紫色的柔软中间有一条小小的裂缝，哈利就着斯内普分泌出来的花蜜，将食指轻轻推了进去，内壁里顺滑的触感让哈利爱不释手，紧致狭窄，他将完全进入的手指弯曲，触碰到甬道深处的一片软肉  
“啊！那里…不要…”  
酸胀的感觉中夹杂着快感，男孩的手指模拟着性交的动作快速地抽插着，指甲时不时刮蹭着敏感的内壁…感觉到插在斯内普身体里的手指越来越湿润，哈利再也忍不住了，脱下裤子，一挺身将自己的阴茎连根送入  
突如其来的粗大使斯内普难受地皱起了眉头，眼睛也因撕裂般地痛感开始湿润，泪花儿在眼眶里打转，就是倔强地不肯落下来，哈利轻笑一声，他可爱的教授到这个时候还要端着架子，只能激发他更多的施虐欲  
斯内普的阴道与外表截然相反，温暖而湿润，让哈利想疯狂猛肏，然而男人痛苦的表情让他不由自主地心疼，哈利抱着斯内普瘦弱的身躯，让自己的阴茎在他体内停留了一会儿，直到男人表情不再那么痛苦，才开始小幅度地抽送  
斯内普已经完全适应了男孩的粗大，之前的痛感随着慢速抽插渐渐淡去，取而代之的是一种不同于射精的诡异快感…男孩粗大的阴茎缓慢而有力地在他体内律动，龟头总能准确地顶弄到敏感点，柔软的内壁紧紧包裹住粗大的柱身，甚至能感觉到阴茎上盘踞的青筋，这一切令男人舒服得浑身战栗，腰部高高挺起，整个身体形成了一个性感的弧度，腰肢下意识地随着男孩抽送的频率前后摆动，阴道因极度的快感又分泌出许多淫液，这幅从未被别人发掘，脆弱而淫荡的样子使哈利越来越兴奋，停留在在男人体内的阴茎又胀大了几分，抽插的频率也越来越快  
一声声低沉滑腻的呻吟声与男孩的粗喘交织在一起，加之两人交合处淫靡的啪啪水声形成了爱的三重奏，两人早已沉迷于这场浓烈的性爱  
哈利将斯内普手上的束缚咒解开，抱着怀中的人坐了起来，斯内普短促地惊叫一声，姿势突然的变化使粗热的茎身进入到了前所未有的深度，男人狭窄紧致的肉穴夹得他十分舒爽，他一挺身，龟头重重的顶在了敏感的子宫口，哈利一手揽过斯内普的腰，另一只手托着他的臀瓣，自下而上地顶弄，龟头不断地在他的敏感点上碾磨，快感如潮水般涌来，一股股暖流的腰间流窜，下身也慢慢抬起了头  
终于，两人在交迭起伏的粗喘中，同时到达了欲望的顶端，男孩没来得及拔出的阴弹动了几下，浓烈的精液尽数喷洒在斯内普柔软潮湿的腔道中  
哈利十分无奈地看着趴在自己怀里困倦到极点的教授，他本想再做一次，并且身下射过以后的阴茎还半勃着，明显的欲求不满，但是怀中人的体力使他不得不放弃这个想法，哈利叹口气，抱着已经昏睡的斯内普走向浴室给他清洁（kai you）然后将他环进怀里，沉沉进入梦乡

嫉妒

斯内普不知道，哈利早已知道他身体的秘密，而且还是他无意间亲手交给哈利的

那天，哈利在冥想盆中看到了一切

尖叫棚屋黑暗的角落里，黑色长发男孩的双手被格兰芬多红色的领带反绑在身后，瘦弱白皙的身体紧贴着另一具强壮的的身躯，圆滚滚的臀瓣因交合处的激烈抽插而上下颠动，肉波荡漾，因欢愉而抽搐的纤细双腿盘在詹姆斯的腰上，腰肢前后摆动，性感得毫无意识

“不想让小天狼星和卢平知道你是头母鹿的话，就给我叫大声点”

“嗯……嗯…太快…了，我…我受…不了…”

“不够，大声叫出来是谁在操你！”

“詹…詹姆…斯…波特…啊！”

詹姆斯两只手托住那圆润柔软的臀瓣，恶质的朝着斯内普深处的敏感处猛攻，少年苍白的皮肤因为情欲而变成了诱人的粉红，长长的黑发被汗水浸湿，紧贴在纤细的脖颈上，让人欲望升腾  
在欲望顶点到达的那一刻，詹姆斯拔出硬到胀痛的茎身，将头部塞进斯内普的嫣红的嘴里，按着他的头逼迫他将自己的精液全部吞下，少年因难受至极而湿润的眼睛和不断滚动的喉结也没让他停下  
直到最后一滴精液被吞咽下去，他才意犹未尽地拔出阴茎，把还在大口喘着气的斯内普平放在地上，穿好衣服后把转身离去

哈利从冥想盆中抬起头，心情难以平复，他知道自己的父亲在霍格沃茨期间与斯内普两看生厌，一见面就吵架，却不知道这种厌恶背后隐藏着的意义

而在寂静的夜里，两人在黑暗的角落里热情地相拥在一起时，厌恶背后的东西就显现出来了：为了隐藏真实想法的装模作样，禁忌的欲望，生怕对方看出端倪的恼羞成怒……

哈利曾经是嫉妒的，父亲遇到的青涩懵懂的斯内普，但现在他觉得自己是幸运的，少年无暇的脸蛋柔软的身体固然美好，但这一切都比不上岁月在他身上留下的痕迹，不美丽，却更加吸引人

现在的斯内普静静躺在自己怀里，不知道明天醒来会发生什么，他此刻只想紧紧抱着他，希望以后的每一晚都能如此

斯内普的视角

当他睁开眼睛的时候，战争已经结束了，阳光透过尖叫棚屋布满灰尘的窗户温柔地照射在自己的脸上，看来是自己提前服用的蛇毒药剂发挥了出色的作用，自己并没有像想象中的那样进入另一个世界

他捡起魔杖，在自己的伤口施了一个速速复原咒，看着伤口慢慢愈合，扶着墙站起身，又加了一个隐身咒，便离开了尖叫棚屋

虽然战争后的霍格沃茨遭受了大面积的破坏，但学生们三三两两的坐在路边欢快的聊着天，老师们忙着复原破损建筑物的和谐场面让他的心平静了不少

果然，那个男孩胜利了

他远远望过去，那个棕色头发的男孩被许多学生簇拥着，脸上虽洋溢着属于胜者的欢快笑容，但他还是能看到隐藏在笑容底下的悲伤与疲惫，疲惫于战争时的神经紧绷，悲伤于在这场战争中逝去的人们…

斯内普并不渴望男孩能感恩他，将他永远铭记，毕竟也是他间接导致了男孩双亲的死亡，并不是清白之人

这么多年以来，他一直在为自己当年被仇恨冲昏头脑而犯下的过错而深深自责，并尽全力去赎罪……

双性人的受孕率是极低的，所以每次做爱的时候也没有任何的防护措施  
所以，当得知宝宝存在的时候，斯内普震惊地手足无措，他抚摸上仍然平坦的小腹，内心深处涌现出一丝喜悦，虽然孩子来得很突然，他甚至都不知到自己可以怀孕，但是在这一刻他终于感受到拥有家人的温暖，那是属于他的宝宝，是他的一部分，不同于他在蜘蛛巷尾共同生活的，毫无感情可言的所谓父母

斯内普甚至想好了未来的打算，学校要开除他的话，他就去斜角巷开一家制作魔药的店铺，况且他看着学长遗留的教材，已经将剩余两年所有的课程都学会了，上不上学对他来说都无所谓，想着想着，他便睡着了

那天晚上，斯内普做一个梦，梦里他抱着一个黑眼睛的宝宝和詹姆斯坐在一棵枝叶繁茂的大树下，两人就静静地相互依靠，缄默无言，却很温暖

第二天，两人又跑到尖叫棚屋偷偷幽会的时候，斯内普告诉了詹姆斯自己怀孕了的事，与预想的情况不同，詹姆斯的反应居然是惧怕，一个从未惧怕过任何事，跳脱惯了的格兰芬多竟然在这种时候害怕，并且摆出一副自己没有责任的表情

斯内普的心一下子凉了，在宽大学院袍遮盖下的瘦弱身躯止不住地颤抖，他知道男人在这个时候害怕意味着什么，这种表情与父亲如出一辙，只令他感到恶心与厌恶  
“对不起，我真的没想到…会有孩子…我要是结婚生孩子的话，也不会…”  
斯内普转身跑走了，他的心如刀割般疼痛，强忍着不让将要决堤的泪水滚落，他知道詹姆斯要说什么，他只觉得如果再听下去，他就要崩溃了

两天后的一个下午，斯内普由于腹部阵痛在寝室独立的厕所昏迷过去，地上全是血…宝宝也离开了，他只是想强迫自己入睡，却忘了自己曾经调制的安眠药睡里含有白麝香

整整一个星期，斯内普都没去上课，教授们也拿这个少言寡语却成绩优异的男孩子没办法

斯内普常常想，也许是上帝抛弃了自己，上帝给了自己一颗聪明的头脑之外什么都拿走了，遗留他一人承担着与年龄不符的痛苦，如果可以的话，他宁愿拿自己的智商去换取那遥不可及的一丝温暖

而对于詹姆斯，曾经对他不能割舍的喜爱变质成一种不能割舍的恨，他不再信任任何人，开始对一些美好的东西产生敌意，这在后来也间接导致了哈利家庭的悲剧

 

结束回忆，他抹去脸上全是无意间流下的泪水，又看了一眼哈利，便转身离去，身后的黑色长袍被风带起，一如既往的潇洒凌厉，尽管不会被别人看见

他只希望哈利·波特能够正常的生活下去，这就够了

当然，后来身为首席傲罗的哈利找到了四处躲藏的斯内普，并利用迷幻剂把他背回了家

then……

 

槲寄生之吻

这大概是斯内普度过的第一个真正意义的圣诞节

屋内被家养小精灵装饰得十分温馨，浓郁的圣诞氛围使平日里对这些团圆节日漠不关心的斯内普都产生了些微的期待

斯内普说不出自己到底在期待什么，难道这么大年纪还期待圣诞礼物？还是在等哈利回来？他摇摇头，打断了脑中诡异的想法，低下头继续了手中的工作

哈利从魔法部下班回来了，两人坐在长桌的两端用餐，像平常一样，用餐的过程是很安静的，虽然两人已经是同居状态，但是彼此说话的时候还是有些说不上来的轻微尴尬，并且除了第一天的那次肢体接触，他们的交流也仅限于日常事务，谁也没有再提那天晚上的事

斯内普坐在圣诞树下发呆，哈利也不知道去了哪儿，说实话，他的内心深处还是有轻微的失落感，他站起身准备回房间继续为霍格沃茨编写新的魔药教材时，下一刻，自己被拥进一个温暖的怀抱，嘴唇也触碰上另一片柔软的东西

大片的槲寄生不知什么时候在天花板上蔓延开来，卷曲的藤蔓垂在在两人周围，让哈利恍如回到了自己与秋·张在有求必应屋接吻时的场景，不过他这时可没心情去想秋·张  
哈利捧住斯内普的后脑勺，不断加深这个由他发起的吻，趁斯内普张口喘气的缝隙，将舌头送入已经被吻红肿了的口中，两条舌头交缠在一起，不同于他们第一次的激烈，浓烈而缓慢地深吻…

“我们在一起吧…”  
怀中的人闭上了眼睛，过了许久才再次睁开

哈利的心狂跳了起来

没有摇头也没有点头，只有泪水轻轻滑落，瘦弱的男人抬起手臂轻轻回抱住哈利

窗外的雪花还在下着❄️


End file.
